Fractured
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: "I sighed, turning the handle and easing the door open...No one was there." It's been a month now. A month since I've been on my own. Strange things have started to happen around here...things that shouldn't even exist. Max/Iggy
1. Ghostly Visitor

_Fractured  
Chapter One: Ghostly Visitor_

* * *

_I can't stop something once it's set in motion. People always tell me that I can stop it, that I just need more self-control. Although, how can I stop something that I shouldn't be doing until after I've done it? I'm not saying as though I've killed anyone, but I've made a lot of mistakes, and it hurt a lot of people around me. Everything happened too quickly; I lost control of what I was doing and who I was hurting. I never wanted any of this to happen. Because, in the end, all I did was hurt myself more. And this time, I have the scars to prove it._

* * *

"Max?" My mother's voice rung throughout the house, seeking out my ears. My back was pressed firmly against the roof, breathing in the cool night air. It was quiet up here. "Max." She called out again, knocking on the door to my room below. It always sounded that she was searching for me, like she was lost herself. I swallowed a lump in my throat and squeezed my eyes shut. A moment later, I stood up and edged my way to my room, slipping in through my window. The light in my room flickered eerily. It was always the same thing. I shuffled towards the door, grabbing the handle tightly, reluctant to open it. It happened again and again, she couldn't leave me alone. I sighed, turning the handle and easing the door open.

No one was there.

I covered a sob with my hand and slammed the door shut. The light was fine now. Was she all a part of my imagination? Was I going crazy? I jumped on my bed, hiding under the dark blue quilt. It's been a month now. A month since she passed away. A month I've been on my own. Two weeks ago, she started visiting. It was always her calling out my name, trying to find out where I was. The first night, I called Fang over and cried in his arms while he whispered soothing words to me, telling me she wasn't real. But she was. She sounded so real. Was I really not hearing her knock on my door? The second night I had Nudge over. Except, mom didn't call out my name that time. I figured out she only does it when I'm home alone. It was only twelve o'clock so I picked up my phone from my bedside table and dialed Nudge.

"Max?" She picked up on the third ring with a yawn.

"Crap, did I wake you?" I pinched myself on the leg.

I heard the rustle of sheets and the quiet 'tap tap tap' of a keyboard before she replied. "Nah, I was just doing the English assignment, what's up?"

"Want to sleep over for the night? I can give you a lift to school tomorrow?" I bribed her.

"Yeah sure, as long as help me with this assignment."

"Done, see you in ten." I pressed the end button and dropped my phone next to me. It was weird living alone without mom now. She'd left behind a hefty amount of money which I would use to cover the bills for the next year or so until I found myself a job. I've considered selling the house and moving in somewhere smaller, but I wasn't ready to let it all go just yet. There were too many memories in this house. I've been living here all my life, with my mom and dad. Dad passed away when I was six, and twelve years later, mom was gone as well. Now it's just me and her ghost.

I stared at the ceiling until I heard the front door open. I'd given Nudge a spare key so she could come and go as she pleased. She made her way up to my room, opening my door and letting herself in. "Do you have any idea how scary it is walking outside at this time?" I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Nudge, you're like a two minute walk away." She flicked her curly brown hair over her shoulder as she made her way to my bed, dumping her messenger bag.

"A lot can happen in two minutes, Max, I could've died." She pulled her laptop out of her bag and placed it on the bed. "So, I need your help."

"The assignment was too easy, Nudge, how could you need help!" The assignment had to be on the feelings portrayed in the play 'Romeo and Juliet', to be exact. "Did you not read it at all?"

"I watched the movie," She trailed off while staring at the screen. She brightened up. "I know, I'll just copy it off the internet." I brought my hand to my face and smacked my forehead.

"Plagiarism, Nudge. They will know if you do that."

"I know that, Max. I'll just find one and rewrite it in my own words, simple as that. Speaking of rewriting, guess what I got for my History assignment that I also re-wrote?"

"An F for cheating?"

"Nope, I got a B+! Even Mr Stephenson was surprised." A grin worked its way to her face. "Oh and also, we need to plan what we're going to wear for prom! And you will have to find yourself a date because Fang is way too gay for you." Ever since Fang came out of the closet, he's been popular among the girls, shame he didn't date any.

"Hey, I can take Fang if I want to, he can be straight for a night." I put my hand to my chest to mock being offended. I raised my hand to my forehead. "Oh Fang, Fang, wherefore art thou Fang. "Deny thy sexuality, refuse thy boys." Nudge let out string of laughter, almost falling over the bed. The thoughts of mom disappeared from my mind for only a moment.

"You're still not taking Fang, even if he is straight for the night," She replied while still laughing, getting back to doing her assignment. I pouted before standing up and walking over to the light switch.

"Mind if I turn off the light?" She shook her head, eyes focused on the screen while she stared typing furiously. "You know," I made my way back to bed after turning off the light, "You should have started it three weeks ago."

"I know but I was too busy on finding a dress for prom. Do you have any idea how stressful it is picking one out? You need the right color and it has to fit perfectly, then you need to figure out what jewelry you're going to wear with it and how you're going to wear your hair an-" I cut her off with my mouth.

"Nudge. Prom isn't or another two months." I removed my hand from her mouth.

"I know, but, I like to be prepared."

A smirk creeped up onto my face. "Hey, what if a new dress came out that is so much better than the one you bought?"

She looked up. "There is no possible way tha-" She froze and started shaking her head. "It's not possible, that's like the ultimate torture. They wouldn't do that to me, right Max?" She closed her laptop and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I will laugh my ass off if that happens." I giggled at the thought. She moved her laptop to my bedside table and we both lay down next to each other in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You heard her again tonight, didn't you?" She was talking about mom.

I closed my eyes. "Yeah, she did." Nudge let out a breath of air.

"Do you think you should talk to someone about it?"

"Not yet."

She didn't understand what I had been going through. She is my best friend, that much is true, but she would never be in my situation. No one has. I felt alone in this, even with my friends around me. It was a riddle I couldn't solve. Nudge tried her best to console me whenever I felt sad or when I called her over. She could pity me, but never fully understand. I turned on my side so I was facing towards my window. It was still open, letting in the cool breeze.

"Goodnight, Nudge."

"Night, Max."

I closed my eyes, wishing that everything was still the same. I wanted to wake up in the morning to smell moms freshly baked cookies in the kitchen. I could remember racing downstairs to grab one before they even cooled, burning my hands and mouth in the process. Mom would then hand me a glass of cold water with a wide smile while I drained it dry. My lips tilted into a smile before dropping back down. I would never see that smile in person again. Nor would I smell her freshly baked cookies in the morning. I couldn't go to her and talk to her whenever I wanted.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue of 'Fractured', I intend to update every second day or so, so please read and review because it really helps out. Thank you!**


	2. The Voice

_Fractured  
Chapter Two: The Voice_

* * *

It wasn't my alarm that woke me up. No, the alarm went off after I finished waking up screaming from my nightmare. Nudge held me in her arms while I cried my tears. All the nightmares were the same. I could hear mom crying, but I could never find her. I was constantly lost, roaming in the darkness, looking for the only mother I had. It felt like she was calling out to me, even in my dreams, that she needed to tell me something and she didn't know how.

"Shh. Max, calm down." She rubbed my back, gently pushing me away and brushing the stray hair out of my eyes. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?" I swallowed the new lump in my throat and choked back another round of tears. I had to tough each day out like this. She got out of bed and pulled out a spare pair of clothes and her travel makeup kit from her messenger bag. "I'm making you up before school today."

"I didn't agree to that!" I protested, scrambling out of bed. It was only seven in the morning and school didn't start till eight and it was a ten minute drive there. "If I cook you breakfast, I don't have to wear makeup."

She almost dropped all her items to start laughing. "Max, you can't cook, remember?"

"I know," I grinned before pulling a sad face at her.

"So you're getting a makeover, you can't make me change my mind." She won. I laughed a little, wiping the last of the tears from my eyes.

"Fine, just because I love you."

"Hey, I'm letting you wear what you want so don't complain."

I nodded my head. "Good point."

She made her way out of my room and to the bathroom down the hall to get ready. I sighed, walking over to my wardrobe and opening it. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and faded blue top before pulling a plain red hoodie over my head. I hadn't bought any new clothes after mom had passed away, not that I needed any. Everything in the house was still the same, I had cleaned it three times over until there was not ones speck of dust. That's how I spent the few days when I felt helpless and couldn't do anything else.

A sigh escaped my lips. Today would be my first day back to school in weeks. There, I would face people trying to console me, telling me they're sorry for my loss. I know they won't mean it though. Nudge came out of the bathroom dressed in a pink cami and black miniskirt and glittery pumps.

"Are you allowed to wear heels at school?" She shrugged as she shoved the clothes she wore last night in her bag.

"You ready to be made up?"

I shivered, "Nothing too glittery please."

She let out an airy laugh that filled the room with warmth. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it, Maxy." She led me back into the bathroom she had come out of and made me sit on the bathtub. After almost half an hour she allowed me to stand and look in the mirror. Good, no glitter. She didn't do anything too dramatic; she highlighted my cheekbones and made my eyes stand out with a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

"Thank you, Nudge." I sent her a grin and walked out of the bathroom to let her quickly apply her own makeup. I picked up my own messenger bag from my room and headed downstairs to grab my car keys. "Nudge, you ready?" I heard the click of her heels as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She threw a grin as she tossed her curly hair up into a high ponytail. We made our way outside and got into the cart, the scent of newness almost gone. I blinked back a couple tears and turned on the ignition. The car came to life and rumbled beneath us, as if it were excited for an adventure.

"I'm glad I don't have to catch up on anything." I started with a small smile on my face.

Nudge groaned "Max, that's because you made me bring you all the work. Half of your teachers think you're a star child and the other half thinks you've gone insane."

"Oh I am a star child," I reversed the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Do you want a medal for that, star child?" She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied some in the mirror.

"You know what, I would love a medal. Can you get me one?" I braked at a stop sign and the lip gloss smeared down her chin.

"Oh I'll get you a medal alright," She glowered at me, wiping the stain from her chin and going over it with powder. "A medal for being a great friend and making me put lip gloss all over my face."

I laughed. "There was a stop sign; I couldn't just go through it because you were applying lip gloss."

"Well, you could've warned me at least." She smacked her lips together and put her makeup away. I grinned at her before heading off again down the road. She reached towards the console and pushed a button to turn on the radio.

_BZZZZT – -and we'll follow up on the story three o'clock this afternoon. Now I'd like to talk to everyone about something a little different, a little strange. Today we have a special guest in who says they can contact ghosts. _

Nudge turned up the volume.

_So in a moment we will be bringing him on this show and we will have callers asking him questions that no one could possible know. Now he's asked us to keep his identification a secret but he is currently going by the name as the 'Voice'. He is unclear of where this name came from but we will soon find out when he is on air. Please stay tuned after the song 'Your Ghost' by Greg Laswell._

_If I walk down this hallway  
Tonight, it's too qui-_

Nudge turned the volume down and looked at me expectantly. I stole a sideways glance at her and sighed. "You really think this 'Voice' guy could really contact mom? And that's a big if, because she might not even exist."

"Well maybe if we listen to what he has to say to other people and he's right, we could give him a shot? And if he can't contact your mom, then we can all agree that you're crazy."

I sighed again and rubbed my palm against my forehead when I stopped at a set of lights. "Okay, fine." Because I knew what was going to happen.

This guy would be the real deal and we'd find him, bring him to the house to 'talk to' mom. It'll turn out she isn't there and I'll be out in a straightjacket in a padded white cell. Even now I could imagine what my name would be on the door. "Crazy Star Child" and underneath it would say "Ghost Girl". I shivered at the thought. The lights turned green and I went down the last road that led to our school. We had another five minutes to spare before the bell rang.

"Oh he's coming on now." Nudge, who had been listening to the radio, turned it back up excitedly.

_I think last night; you were driving circles around me._

_"And we are back, this is Jesse and Anna and today we will be interviewing the 'Voice'. Anna, what do you think this voice could be? The voice of reason or maybe the voice of truth?"_

_"Maybe the voice of ghosts, Jesse." _There was mock irritancy in her tone. She laughed and continued for Jesse. _"Anyway, I'd like to introduce to the station, the 'Voice'. How are you going today?"_

_"I am very well thank you, and yourself?" _He didn't sound much older than me. Who was this kid that could talk to ghosts? Did I know him? I turned into the car park the stopped in an empty space, relaxing in the seat.

_"Oh we are quite well. Now, just quickly, is there any other name that we could call you instead of 'Voice' because it just sounds really odd if I were talking to you in a conversation, correct?"_

There was a moment of silence. _"I suppose you're right there Anna. You can call me…. 'I'"_

_"I? As in, the letter 'I'?" _Anna seemed surprised at yet another weird nickname.

_"It's good enough for me," _Jesse had piped in. "_Anyway, I, just a quick question, how and when did all of this ghost nonsense start happening?"_

_"Well Jesse, it's been going on for as long as I can remember. The doctors thought I had a weird medical condition, but they never found anything wrong with me so I went to see someone three times a week. Soon enough I came to accept it and adapt to the strangeness of it." _There was a slight sincerity to his voice, like he wasn't exactly proud of what he could supposedly do.

_"What's the weirdest thing that's been happening to you lately that's been involving ghosts, I?" Anna asked._

There was a long silence, as if 'I' was contemplating whether or not to answer the question.

_"There's been a woman calling out someone's name, like she was lost and looking for them."_

The world around me froze and Nudge turned to look at me. I stared at the radio console.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed chapter two. I had a writers block for some reason but now I know where this story is going and what's going to happen along the way. Thank you very much and please review because it is much appreciated!**


	3. Visions

_Fractured  
__Chapter Three: Visions_

* * *

My vision turned blurry and my mouth went dry. It was impossible. The distant shouting from Nudge brought me back to reality. My head snapped around to watch her pull out her iPhone and dial a number, turning down the volume of the radio.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to ask the 'Voice' a question. Okay, my name is Max…Sure I can hold."

"But," I started, reaching towards the phone, "I'm Max…" She passed the phone to me and I brought it to my ear. I could hear 'I' talking to someone else. What was I doing?

"Alright, next up we have Max calling. Max, what question do you have for 'I' today?"

"That's me," I murmured. My voice echoed before I realized what was going on. "Oh, yes! Sorry. Uh, the woman who was calling someone's name, who was she calling for?" My hand itched to slap my forehead as I listened to myself. There was ten seconds of silence before I heard 'I's slow and shaky exhale.

"She was calling for you, Max… I will be in contact with you through the number you're calling from."

The tiny 'Okay' that came from me sounded weak and hopeless. Then the line clicked dead.

I started to hand the phone back to Nudge but she pushed it away. "He said he was going to contact you and he doesn't know your number, only mine."

The phone dropped in her lap. "Well, when he does, give him my number, okay?" She nodded and starting getting out of the car.

"Well, that was an interesting start to the day." She mused while she shut the door behind her. I followed suit and locked the car. We started walking towards the main block, speeding up when the bell rung throughout the campus. Students were making their way towards their homerooms, walking in their small friend groups. I caught a few looks from people I knew and pulled my hoodie over my head, ducking down and wishing I were invisible. Now it begins, I thought to myself.

"Max." I turned around to the familiar voice and head butted my friend's chest.

"Goddamnit, Fang, you're not meant to run into my face." My voice was muffled against the cool but thick fabric of his sweater. He wrapped his arms around me and mushed me against his body.

"Oh no you don't, not today Fang, you are not ruining the makeup I did for her." Nudge shoved her arms between us and separated Fang from me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know she looked like a supermodel today." He flashed his award winning smile at her before glancing at me. "You look good, Max." I sighed, if only he was straight. My hoodie had come off during the commotion and I looked around to see we had gained an audience. I covered my head once more and grabbed Fangs and Nudges hands, pulling them behind me to homeroom. At some point Fang had slipped from my vice grip and veered off to his homeroom, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder as he walked away. I slowed down and Nudge met my speed, linking our arms as we walked into classroom.

Almost instantly, the room went dead silent, and every eye was on me. For those who haven't experience it before, I wish I were you. I always tried my best to blend in with the crowd, not make myself stand out. Now it's happened without me even wanting it. The whole school knew what had happened to Mom. It had been all over the paper and news. Nudge led me to the back of the classroom, throwing death glares at everyone she passed while I stared at our moving feet. A small portion of chatter had slowly returned as she found two desks, practically pulling me down into my seat. Ignoring all the stares, I glanced out the window. This was so not a good day. Even moving schools would've been a bad idea.

"Good morning everyone, how are we all today?" Our teacher, Mr Blanchfield, walked into the room with a wide smile on his face. How could someone be that happy in the morning?

A few students mumbled back 'Okay' and 'Alright' before turning back to their friends in conversation. Mr Blanchfield sat himself at the desk at the front of the room, opening the laptop he had brought in and logging in. The glasses that covered his green eyes kept falling forward as he looked up and back to the laptop while he was marking the roll. He seemed too young to be a teacher, who would even choose at job like that? He told us he was in his twenties, which left some of the girls questioning if he meant early or late. A few minutes later he closed his laptop just as the bell rung, signaling first period.

"Come on, Maxie," Nudge stood up and tugged on my arm. "We have English first and I can't wait to hand my assignment in to Mr Stephenson." I followed her as she took me away from the classroom and down a series of halls. Faces blurred. The harsh school lights blinded me. This school felt like a personal prison. It was my very own death trap.

Something in the back of my head snapped and I pinched Nudge. "Don't call me Maxie!"

She stared at me with a small grin forming. "That was a bit delayed, Maxie."

"Don't call me Maxie," I pouted at her.

"Okay fine, Maxine." I playfully shoved her through the classroom door wearing a smile.

"Oh look, the stone woman smiles." Fang got up from his chair in the classroom and slithered an arm over my shoulders, stealing me away from Nudge and to a pair of seats.

"Fang, she's mine for today," She whined.

Fang chuckled and pulled out a chair for me. "I shall have her for English today, and that is final." She walked up to him and flicked him on the forehead before taking a seat in front of us. "You're right there; you can still talk to her, idiot." She frowned before flashing a grin and turning around to face the front.

Mr Stephenson walked through the door and I instantly tuned him out, zoning into my ignore mode. I've completed all the assessment so there was no point in listening, or even being here. At one point during the class, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it to receive a message from Nudge.

**'I' messaged, I gave him your number so he should text you soon. Xx**

I sent her a quick text of thanks and went back to my day dreaming. A few minutes later it buzzed again and I was quick to pull it out the read the text.

**This is Max, right? –I**

_Yeah, that's me. So you've been hearing my mother?_

**I'm afraid I have been, and it isn't good either. Need to see you.**

_First things first, what's your name and how old are you? (Sorry, just curious!)_

**I can't tell you my name just yet, but I'm 17.**

_Wait, do you go to high school in town?_

**…Yes, I do…**

_Why don't we meet up after school? Do I know you?_

**Not today, pretty busy. And I don't think you do. Now about your mother… I need to know every detail of her death.**

I froze. Was I able to answer such questions? Even I couldn't fully grasp her death, let alone explain anything about it. One day she was there and then the next, she was gone.

_I can't say through text…_

**That's okay, I understand. When we meet up I'd like to hear it, alright? Because all the aspects seem so…unnatural.**

"Max Martinez, what are you doing?" My head snapped up in response to my name. I dropped my phone in my lap and met Mr Stephenson's eyes.

"I was texting, sir."

"And what are the rules?"

"No phones in class." I dug my nails into my fingers as I saw my phone flash with another text.

"Correct, now make your way to detention." I sighed, picking myself up and making my way out of the classroom. The moment I was out of the door, I sent a text to Fang and Nudge.

_Screw detention, I'm bailing. See you guys tomorrow x._

I knew they wouldn't reply till later because they didn't want to risk being caught. I checked the new message that 'I' had sent after his last one.

**Actually, are you free later today? Schedule just cleared up.**

_Aren't you at school?_

**I took the day off for the interview.**

_Well, I'm free now._

**What a coincidence. Wait, why aren't you at school?**

_Got a detention so I decided to bail. I've done all assessment anyway. Here's my address. _I added my address to the text, hoping that some random wasn't going to go to the house and ransack it.

**I'll be there in an hour.**

_See you then._

I left the school building and strolled through the car park, heading towards my car. A light flickered out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and my breath caught. It was my mother; or the ghost of my mother. Everything around went silent. She was wearing her veterinary uniform, ripped and covered with blood stains. She was standing in the middle of the road, staring right at me. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as terror filled her eyes. She reached out to me. A bus rushed past her and she was gone.

I finally remembered how to breathe. After rushing to my car, I sat down on the leather seat to evaluate everything. What did I just see?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy chapter three. Please leave a comment and follow the story if you like it. Thanks!**


	4. Aura

_Fractured  
__Chapter Four: Aura_

* * *

The drive home was painstakingly slow. My arms trembled, knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. _My mind is just playing tricks on me. _A long, held in breath passed through my lips as I pulled into the driveway. After peeling my fingers from the vice grip on the wheel, I had shouldered my way through the front door and closed it shut behind me. My bag fell with an audible 'thump' as it dropped from my shoulders. I dropped down on the couch in the living room. The walls seemed to pulsate around me. My head pounded in a throbbing headache. What was happening to me?

"Max…" My mother's voice drifted through the house once more. "Max…Where are you?"

"Mom," I cried out, "I'm right here." The pain spiked in my head and a cry of agony escaped my lips.

The calling grew stronger and more frightened. "Max! Max, darling where are you?"

"I'm here, Mom." I shut my eyes and pressed my palms against my head. That's when I heard the second voice.

"You will never see your daughter again, Valencia." The male voice was thick with rage, taunting my mother. My body coiled into a ball, the pain was unbearable. I could hear mom crying, the sound being drowned by my screams of pain.

"Leave her alone!" I didn't want to hear her anymore. The sound of the front door slamming shut almost jolted me out of my terror. Although the warm hands shaking my shoulders is what stopped me screaming,

"Max?" It was the male voice from on the radio. I opened my eyes, my vision bleary and disoriented. Hands pulled my own away from my head before picking me up gently, cradling me against their chest. The voices were gone but the pain remained. I felt myself being taken up the stairs and into a room, gently put down in a bed. I could hardly move. Am I in shock? I stared at the ceiling, blinking furiously to refocus my eyes. The Voice walked away, footsteps dying as he walked downstairs. I could hear cupboards opening and closing before the footsteps returned.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and studied the Voice. He was tall and had strawberry blonde hair that fell across one eye. The eyebrow that wasn't covered had a piercing. As he got close I could see his bright cornflower blue eyes, creased at the corners with worry. In his hands he held a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He sat down beside me and handed me the water and passed me two pain killers from the bottle. After downing the two pills, I put my glass on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow at the Voice.

"So, what gives the infamous 'I' the right to barge into my house?" A smirk tugged at my lips. He glared at me for a split second before glancing out of my window. His eyes had violet specks that seemed to move around, swimming in the blue of his eyes.

"I heard screaming so I freaked out and left the front door unlocked." He shot me a challenging look and I felt my face redden. The headache had already started to fade and I realised he was incredibly close.

I coughed awkwardly. "So, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Iggy," He extended his hand towards me that I took firmly in my own. _So warm… _My cheeks reddened again and I let his hand go.

"So Max, want to tell me what happened?" I nodded and drew in a breath, retelling the story from what had happened in the parking lot. He was silent for a long time after I finished my story.

"So how did the doctors tell you she died?"

"A car accident, but she had disappeared days before. I didn't believe them though."

"You're right," Iggy looked me dead in the eye; "She was murdered."

A cold hand gripped my heart. I had already figured out what could've happened, but being told straight up was like diving into the artic. It froze my body but woke me up, made me open my eyes. A stray tear slid down my cheek and Iggy lifted his hand and wiped it away before taking my hands in his own.

"Max, I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this."

"How are we going to do that?"

He squeezed my hands while giving me a tight smile before he, while being deadly serious, said to me, "We are going to talk to your mom."

I recoiled from him, drawing my hands away. I shook my head. "We can't talk to her you idiot! She's dead…" The last word left me as a whisper.

"There's a ritual, I've only done it once before but it'll allow us to talk to her spirit for a short period of time, we just have to get some thi-"

I cut him off. "Stop right there. Ritual? Is this some weird voodoo shit that you want to do?" I watched as his eye twitched, watching me carefully.

"No, Max." He started slowly. "Not Voodoo, it's a complicated magic ritual that takes a lot of practice with your aura." I stared at him blankly. "Magic, Max…"

"Wait, magic as in, spells and stuff? That doesn't exist." I shook my head to prove a point.

"I bet you didn't believe in ghosts either until your mother proved you wrong."

"I guess you're right." I hung my head and down motioned for him to continue.

"Whatever you thought about supernatural beings, they're all real. Maybe not with the same characteristics that they're portrayed as in movies but they're real. Beings like ghosts, demons and werewolves. Any folklore that you have ever read about is real."

"So even the tooth fairy is real?" I cut in.

"Yes, the tooth fairy is real, but not in the way you think." I nodded at him. Is he serious about all of this? "The reason I can see ghosts and speak with them is because I'm clairvoyant. Because of this I'm able to see ghosts and speak with them. I have retrocognitions and premonitions that have allowed me to work with cops in sorting through cases."

He was being deadly serious. The violet in his eyes had expanded, taking over the blue. The clouds had covered the sun outside, darkening my room. Maybe he was crazy as well?

He continued. "For the next week, Max, I'm going to teach you how to be more aware of your surroundings and work on your aura."

"Why would we want to work on my…aura?"

Iggy's eye twitched again. "Your aura is like levels of sight, you can raise them and lower them, control your own. Your own aura normally responds to your strength of heart and mind along with your feelings. Like right now…" The blue in his eyes disappeared completely.

I shuffled to the side away from Iggy. "Iggy… your eyes changed colour." Within a second they snapped back into the beautiful cornflower blue they were before.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "It's a side effect when I shift my aura completely. I normally have it between two levels, that's why it has the purple flecks in them. But like I said, right now your aura is different colours and it's very bright, easy to pick out. A lot of peoples are dull these days as we become more dependant and attached to technology."

I brought a hand to my temple and began rubbing it. "This is so confusing, how do I know you're not lying?"

"How else would my eyes change colour, Max?"

"A trick of the light?" The truth is, I was starting to believe him but it just seemed so crazy and weird. "When did you come to learn of all of this?"

"I taught myself. I spent hours poring over books and trying to figure everything out and learn the skills I know now."

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "I need a coffee." My legs carried me from the bedroom and downstairs. I fell into the definitive routine of making coffee. Iggy had followed me down and sat himself on a stool at the bench, watching me carefully. His eyes had stayed blue, which I think meant he wasn't between two levels of his aura. It was hard to wrap my head around everything. "So, does that mean you can stop a ghost from haunting a house?"

He was silent for a moment, still watching me carefully before answering. "Yes, I can do a lot of things."

I slid a mug of coffee to him before taking a sip from my own. "Have you told anyone else about this before?" He shook his head. "Okay, so why tell me all this?"

Another pause, "It's weird but, I trust you for some reason." He ducked his head down in embarrassment. "Is that too weird?"

"No, it happens. How come they stopped talking when you touched me?"

"It's a bit hard to explain."

"Try me."

* * *

**Hopefully nothing was too confusing in this chapter. I'm back on the road and I know where this story will be going. Please RnR. Thanks!**


End file.
